


Sexy Super Hero Boyfriend

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sexy stuff inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @makacska for: "a smutty Cisco fic where he gets jealous and gets into a fight with the reader and then they have passionate make up sex". So I did my best, hopefully I did good! Enjoy





	

“Ciscooo,” You called after him as he briskly entered your shared apartment, “Cisco!” you called again as he ignored you, kicking his sneakers off and heading into the kitchen. You followed, pouting in annoyance as he continued to ignore you, pulling a pitcher of kool aid out of the fridge and plucking a cup from the dish rack, “Cisco Ramon you look at me right now and tell me what is wrong!” you demanded, stomping your foot childishly.

Cisco paused as he set his cup down on the counter, turning to look at you with a stiff look on his face, “Nothing is wrong,” he told you, his tone as stiff as his face, “I’m fine.”

You narrowed your eyes as he went back to pouring his drink, “If you’re going to lie to me then how am I supposed to know what I did wrong?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest, “I obviously did something to upset you at Wally’s birthday party, the fact that you’re avoiding telling me what it is just shows how upset you really ar-”

“It’s nothing!” he snapped at you, slamming the half empty pitcher on the counter so hard it knocked his cup over. He cursed and dove for the paper towel roll on the kitchen table, “It’s nothing,” he repeated as he sopped up the mess. “I’m just tired ok, just…nevermind.”

You pouted again, this time feeling guilty. You moved to his side as he ran a damp sponge over the newly absorbed mess, “Cisco, it’s not nothing,” you said softly, taking his hand off the sponge and into your own, “please tell me?” you asked tucking a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, “whatever it is I’m sure I didn’t do it on purpose, I don’t like upsetting you...I mean your pouty face is cute, but still,” you tried to joke, but Cisco’s gaze searched yours as you spoke, and you immediately seemed to feel guilty again.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a soft low sigh before asking, “The waiter at the restaurant, did you notice the way he was looking at you?” 

You blinked at him, trying to remember what the waiter even looked like, “Umm...no...hang on I thought our waiter was a girl-”

“No that was the manager, she was helping the waiter because we were such a big party,” Cisco explained, “but the waiter kept looking at you, Iris and Caitlin like he was the birthday boy and you guys were the cake.”

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you at his analogy, but at his upset look you quickly composed yourself, “Babe I wasn’t paying any attention to the waiter accept for when he asked if I wanted a drink refill,” you told him honestly, “I was paying more attention to you and everyone else because it was Wally’s birthday party, and you know I love birthdays, giving gifts is like heroin for me.”

Cisco still looked a little like a kicked puppy, but you could see the beginnings of a smile curling the corners of his mouth, “You do like giving gifts,” he admit with a nod, “I remember our first Christmas together, you spent more money on me and the team than I think Star Labs is even worth.”

You grinned at him, “Exactly,” you said kissing his cheek, “besides, why would I want to look at some skeevy waiter, when my boyfriend is a literal super hero?”

That got him smiling for real, “I’m not a super hero babe,” he tried to argue, the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks, “if anything I’m more of a side kick, Barry is the real main guy-”

“Barry Allen would just be a really fast nerd with a smokin’ hot girlfriend without you Cisco,” you cut him off pointedly, “lets be honest here.”

Cisco laughed and nodded, “Ok ok, you’re right,” he agreed putting his hands on his hips, “I mean I made him a suit and everything, without that he’d always be on fire.”

You nodded, “Like I said,” you kissed him softly on the lips, his eyes closing in response, “you’re a super hero babe,” you kissed his left cheek next, “a badass,” then his right cheek, “smart ass,” you moved down to his neck, making him whimper slightly, “super hero.” You punctuated your statement with a nip at his pulse and he nearly melted against you.

“If I’m a super hero,” he asked with shaky breath as he brought your face back up to his, “what does that make you?” he moved so that he had you backed against the counter, “my damsel in distress?” he wiggled his eyebrows, a grin forming as his hands trailed down to just below your skirt.

“Damsel yes,” you agreed, taking hold of one of his hands and pushing it up under the soft fabric, his grin growing wider at your initiative, “in distress...” you made a thoughtful face before smirking at him, “that depends on how quickly you can get this dress off, Vibe”

The use of his team name earned you the reward of him pressing closer against you, his erection warm and solid through his jeans, “You’d be surprised,” he growled, his hands lifting your skirt up over your ass in a swift motion, “I may not have super speed, but I’m very handy with a zipper,” he leaned forward, nipping at your neck and making you moan, “then again who says I have to get the dress off completely when I could just bend you over the counter right here?” one of his hands tugged at your underwear and you had to bite down on another moan as he moved his hips slightly.

“You have -mm! a point...” you struggled to speak as his mouth moved down your neck to your collar bone, “but if -hmm! if you think you’re putting my face in -ah! in that sticky mess, you’d best think again.”

Cisco paused in his nibble trail and laughed, “Aww babe, it’d just add flavor,” he joked earning narrowed eyes from you, “I’m just kidding,” he assured you stepping away, “but seriously, either we go to the bedroom now or you’re gonna be washing kool aid out of your hair later, you pick.”

You snickered, “Bossy bossy,” you teased, fixing your skirt while simultaneously pulling your underwear down and kicking them towards him.

Cisco smirked at you, snatching your underwear off the floor and stuffing them into his pocket, “I’m just trying to get you to do whats best, y’know, for the greater good,” he put his hands on his hips and did his best comic book hero stance, which looked absolutely hilarious with the bulge in the front of his pants “it’s what a hero does.”

You started cackling at that, “Oh my god babe, take me to the bedroom before I pass out from laughing!” you felt tears coming to your eyes as you snorted from laughing so hard.

Cisco took your laughter as a challenge, and before you knew it, he charged you, lifting you up over his shoulder as you squealed, carting you all the way to the bedroom where he tossed you on the bed, “Just for that, I’m keeping your panties for the rest of the day,” he declared before quickly taking his shirt off, “now I want you out of that dress in the next two minutes, or I’m ripping it off you, I don’t care how expensive it was.”

“Yes sir,” you replied in a sultry tone, unzipping the back and peeling it off. You lay there in just your bra, a strapless one like your dress had been, smiling as you watched him strip. He got down to his boxers before he noticed, giving you a bashful look until you winked at him, “don’t be shy honey,” you said playfully, “you know how much I love that body of yours, especially when it’s on mine.”

Cisco grinned again, “I bet my suit drives you nuts, doesn’t it?” he asked, crawling towards you across the bed.

You nodded, biting your lip, “You have no idea,” you replied as he crawled over your legs.

“Mm, why don’t you give me an idea, hmn?” he asked pushing your knees apart and nipping the skin between your thighs.

You gasped at the sensation, threading your hand through his hair as he kissed his way up across your stomach, “Well,” you said, when he finally reached your bra, slowly undoing the front clasp as he kissed the side of your breast, “you know how I love to give.”

He nodded, sucking hard and leaving a mark, “Mmhm, you’re the best giver I’ve ever met,” he agreed, before lifting himself up to hover over you, “but how good are you at taking?” he reached down and removed his boxers, pressing his cock against you eagerly, “cuz I’d really like to give you something you won’t soon forget.”

You whined softly at the feel of him, nearly losing the ability to think, but you had enough brain power left for one more quick remark. “Babe, unless what you want to give me is a baby, you’re gonna need to wrap it before you tap it.”

Cisco gave you a look of incredulous amusement, “Seriously? Wrap it before you tap it?” he asked shaking his head, “what are you twelve?” he laughed as he reached towards the bedside table, pulling out a little foil square.

You scowled at him lightly, “Well excuse me for not having the sharpest wit when my sexy boyfriend is naked on top of me,” you sniped as he rolled the condom on, “at least I remembered before we did something dumb.”

“Yeah yeah,” Cisco agreed with a laugh, “now shut up and lie down.”

Still feeling a little defiant you stuck your tongue out at him, “Make me,” you said, remaining determinedly propped up on your elbows as he raised one eyebrow at you.

“You’re serious?” he asked after a moment, you answered with a sassy little shrug, opening your mouth to say something more when he grabbed both your wrists and lifted your arms off the bed, causing you to fall backwards with a small yelp. “Now,” he said, holding your wrists together in between your both as he repositioned himself between your legs, “any other complaints and or suggestions before we start, or are you gonna be nice so we can get to the good part?”

You bit your lips together to hide your smile, “I’ll be good,” you promised softly, “cross my heart,” you added, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

Cisco smiled down at you, “Oh I bet you will,” he said hungrily, then he lifted your arms up at the wrists, pinning them just above your head as he pressed against you once again, “tell me that waiter was a dick,” he ordered softly, pressing the head of his cock inside you.

You gasped, nodding your head quickly as you breathed out, “Oh god, he was such a dick!”

“Tell me how you didn’t even notice him,” Cisco prompted, pushing further in, a soft groan escaping him.

“I didn’t notice anyone but you baby,” you whined, squirming to try and take him in further.

Cisco remained in control however, “Tell me how bad you want me beautiful,” he prompted again, his own voice shaky and breathless.

You tugged at his hold on your wrists, wanting to touch his skin with your hands, to feel his warmth in your fingertips, “I want you so bad baby, please,” that did the trick. He slid inside to the hilt, a long drawn out moan escaping him as you took in a sharp breath and arched up against him.

“Fuck you’re beautiful when you’re like this,” he breathed as he looked down at you with half lidded eyes, “you’re so fucking beautiful, all the time, fuck,” he set a steady pace, his free hand roaming your body, caressing soft skin, occasionally scraping his nails gently down your sides. “You’re so beautiful and you’re all mine,” he smiled as he kissed you neck, “you’re my beautiful amazing girlfriend and I love you so fucking much,” he finally released your wrists, allowing you to bring him closer, his hips picking up their pace as you rose up to meet him.

“I love you to baby,” you whispered against his ear, “I’m yours, and you’re mine,” you kissed his jaw and nipped at his earlobe, “my sexy, smart, super boyfriend,” you gasped as he hit the perfect spot inside you, your nails digging into his back, “fuck Cisco, don’t stop.”

He did as he was told, his aim astoundingly accurate as he hit your spot again and again, like he was aiming for a prize. His hands continued to roam, adding to the tingling sensation that was building beneath your skin. As your sounds grew louder, his hands paused for a moment, then began to vibrate softly against your skin, making the tingling grow into a fire that was fast consuming you whole. “Do I make you feel good baby?” he asked, his breathing ragged. You couldn’t speak anymore, only nodding erratically in response. That seemed to spur him on even more, his hips working over time as he thrust hard and deep, driving you over the edge so fast you almost forgot how to breathe. He followed moments later, his hands curling into fists at your sides, pressing into the mattress as he groaned into your shoulder. When he was done he collapsed against you with a huff, placing soft lazy kisses against your neck until he regained enough strength to roll over.

“When the heck did you learn that you could do that vibrating trick?” you asked once you’d caught your breath, Cisco giving you a lazy smile in response.

“It’s part of my powers,” he explained, “I just had to figure out how to control the intensity of it, which was pretty easy once I got the hang of it,” he lolled his head to the side so he could look at you, “did you like it?” he asked with a grin.

You nodded, grinning back, “So much,” you confirmed before kissing him.

He smiled contentedly as you broke apart, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. After a moment though, he turned to you with a serious look on his face, his hand snaking over to grab yours, “Hey, I’m...I’m sorry I got mad at you because that waiter was a creep,” he apologized quietly, “I just...I’m so used to being everyone’s second choice y’know? I mean I know that’s not a real great reason to get jealous of some rando who gives you the eye, but-”

You rolled on your side, putting your free hand on his face as you said, “Cisco you don’t have to apologize,” you told him firmly, running your thumb over his cheekbone, “yes you should have talked to me about it before you got all cranky, but to be honest...I kinda liked how possessive you got,” you gave him a mischievous smile, “it was kinda sexy, and it made me feel special.”

Cisco scrunched his nose up as he smiled hesitantly, “Forreal?” he asked, giving your hand a squeeze.

“Forreal,” you confirmed honestly, “but that doesn’t mean I want you to be possessive all the time, just sometimes...for fun.”

Cisco laughed and nodded, “Sometimes for fun,” he repeated, “Ok, I think I can do that,” he decided as he sat up, “after all, I’m a super hero, super heroes have a higher moral standing than most people y’know?”

You rolled your eyes as you looked up at him, “I’m never gonna hear the end of this super hero stuff now, am I?”

Cisco shook his head and grinned, “Nope!” he declared happily.

You laughed at him, grabbing a pillow and thumping him in the chest with it, “Dork,” you teased as you sat up yourself.

Cisco grabbed the pillow and nodded, “Yup!” he declared in the same tone as his other declaration, “but I’m your dork, and you love me.”

“That I do,” you agreed, giving him a sweet kiss, “that I do.”


End file.
